you_zitsufandomcom_id-20200213-history
Ken Sudō/Hubungan
Ken dikenal memiliki temperamen marah dan masalah kemarahan yang membuatnya berada dalam situasi yang buruk dan membuatnya mendapatkan beberapa musuh. Namun, ia telah berhasil mendapatkan beberapa teman dalam perjalanan kehidupan sekolahnya. Kelas D Kanji Ike Kanji adalah salah satu teman Ken di Kelas-D dan mereka sering terlihat nongkrong bareng. Haruki Yamauchi Haruki adalah salah satu teman Ken di Kelas-D dan mereka sering terlihat nongkrong bareng. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji Kiyotaka adalah salah satu teman sekelas Ken di Kelas-D. Di Episode 3, ketika Ken adalah satu-satunya siswa yang gagal dalam ujian dia berisiko dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Kiyotaka (dengan bantuan Suzune) mengorbankan beberapa poin baginya untuk tinggal di sekolah yang diterima oleh guru. Kemudian, Ken menghadiri pesta perayaan yang dilemparkan ke kamar Kiyotaka di mana beberapa siswa lain hadir. Ketika Kikyō mengisyaratkan bahwa Kiyotaka membantu Ken keluar dari masalah, dia dan yang lainnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan mencari tahu apakah ini benar tetapi dia memberikan pujian kepada Suzune. Dalam Episode 5, dia adalah salah satu siswa yang membantunya dalam kasusnya untuk membuktikan dia tidak bersalah setelah dia dituduh melukai tiga siswa. Dalam Episode 6, ketika Kelas-C menarik keluhan mereka terhadapnya Ken dengan senang hati memberi tahu Kiyotaka ini (tidak tahu dia dibantu dalam tindakan ini). Kiyotaka mengucapkan selamat kepadanya atas hal ini dan ketika Ken yang lega bertanya-tanya Suzune melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya, Kiyotaka kembali memberinya pujian. Setelah perayaan singkat, Ken pergi untuk berlatih saat Kiyotaka melihat. Suzune Horikita Mereka memiliki pendirian yang batu karena kebiasaan Suzune untuk berbicara pikirannya dan tidak takut untuk menyakiti perasaan orang dengan kata-kata tumpulnya yang hanya berfungsi untuk memprovokasi sifat cepat marah Ken. Dalam Episode 2, dia memohon Kiyotaka untuk meyakinkan Ken untuk bergabung dengan kelompok studinya tetapi dia menolak dan pergi ke latihan basket. Suzune belum selesai dengan dia saat dia secara pribadi pergi ke sana dan membuatnya berpikir tentang karir atletiknya dan bagaimana hal itu akan dipertaruhkan jika dia harus diusir yang membujuknya untuk pergi belajar. However, Suzune blunt personality got the better of him and he voiced that he didn't join just to be insulted but she wasn't bothered. When Kikyō gave everyone old test exams to help everyone, they all got passing scores except Ken. In Episode 3, because of his failure, Ken was nearly expelled from the school but this action was stopped when unknown to Ken, Suzune and Kiyotaka sacrificed some of their points to stop it which the teacher accepted. The two later attended at a celebration party at Kiyotaka's room which was attended by several other classmates as well. When Kikyō hinted that Kiyotaka helped Ken out, the latter and the others stop their activities and looked to see if this was true but he casts the credit to Suzune. A startled Suzune was barely able to explain to a curious Ken that she did it for her own benefit. In Episode 5, she helps him in a case to prove his innocence after he is accused of fighting three students. Initially, Suzune struggled to say anything (due to her brother's presence) but with help of Kiyotaka, she was able to speak on Ken's behalf. She began her speech with criticism of his character which angered him at first but she stated he was not at fault for this incident to his shock. Ken watched as Suzune used her charismatic words to bring evidence that he was not at fault first by pointing out holes in C-Class's story and by bringing in Airi Sakura who had pictures of the incident. When those representing C-Class protested, Suzune stated she would not accept any compromises and wanted to dismiss the accusations towards Ken who sat staring in admiration of her abilities. In Episode 6, when C-Class withdrew their complaint against him Ken informed Kiyotaka of this (not knowing he aided in this act). Kiyotaka congratulated him on this and when the relieved Ken wondered Suzune did something to help him, Kiyotaka again gave her the credit. After the brief celebration, Ken called Suzune amazing for her actions before he left for practice as Kiyotaka looked on. During the cruise in Episode 8, he quickly asks Kiyotaka over Suzune's first name and after being told he got excited. He started blushing while saying her name repeatedly, meaning he might have developed romantic feelings for her, in spite of their previous hostile interactions. Kelas C Kakeru Ryūen In Episode 4, Ken and Kakeru are shown to be on hostile terms as Kakeru and his gang made fun of Ken for being of D-Class. His words easily provoked the latter who would have attacked if Kakeru's men held him down leaving at Kakeru's mercy. Kakeru approached Ken taunting him over how he will be expelled for failing the upcoming test and Ken flinched when it appeared Kakeru would attack only for him to just flick his forehead. Kakeru took joy in watching Ken suffer and his torture of him would have escalated had Honami Ichinose not intervene and threatened Kakeru with security. Unknown to Ken, Kakeru had set him up to be expelled in Episode 5 as he had his men attack him but made it look like Ken was the aggressor in the situation. They met again at the pool in Episode 7 where Ken tried to stop Kakeru's group from approaching the changing room while Kakeru merely ignored him and didn't try harming him unlike before. Referensi